The foot of a rainbow
by skriving
Summary: just some one shots and drabbles. various characters. I suck at summaries.
1. the treaty (Sweden and Norway

Norway stared out the window. For two months now he had been living with Sweden as a part of that damned treaty. He felt used. He felt like just some piece of property that Denmark traded for another. He was.

A single tear slipped from his eye as he thought about all he had done for Denmark. All the battles they had been in. All the times he used his magic to heal the Dane when the injuries got to bad. They had even been bringing up a small nation together.

At the thought of Iceland he let two more tears fall out, then two more. Before he knew it he was sobbing. He had grown attached to the young nation. Even gave him his first human name to interact with society with. Emil. It was nothing special but the boy seemed to like it.

Norway sat and cried for a few minutes before noticing the tall Swede had entered the room. "Norway? ", Sweden had never been a man of many words. Norway quickly rubbed his eyes and gained his composure. "What do you want?" He spat. "Look. I nev'r meant t' hurt ya", Sweden sounded odd. Not the same loud strong voice that declared the war over.

"Hurt me? You took me away from Denmark, away from Iceland. We had a life. Everything was good. Then you forced me to come here. Is this some kind of sick revenge?" Norway said as his voice wavered.

Sweden dropped his head. Norway noticed the tears that were in the Swedes eyes. "Sorry", was all swede said before breaking down himself. Sweden began to sob so hard he had to sit down in the chair next to Norway. " 'm sorry".

Norway knew this had nothing to do with the treaty. Sighing he put a hand on Sweden's back. " He'll be ok. ", Norway rubbed his back for about five minutes be for suggesting Sweden just go to bed and get some sleep. It was late after all.

Somehow even as much as he hated Sweden right now for the things he had done to him and Denmark, he couldn't stand to see him break down like this.

When he finally guided the distraught Swede to his bedroom Norway still didn't leave. He sat down on the bed and continued to rub Sweden's back as he fell asleep.

'I can't hate him, Norway thought to himself. 'He's just as broken as me right now' Norway decided then and there that they would have to work together to heal each other. After all, it's not like either of them have a choice. Deep down he felt a connection to the Swede. Some common ground.

As he rubbed circles on Sweden's back Norway felt his own eyelids grow heavy. He was sitting on the Swedes bed so he leaned his head against the headboard. Sighing he let one last tear for the day drop. 'This is unfair' Norway thought as he drifted from consciousness.

Norway woke the next morning laying fully next to Sweden. His hand still on the others back. 'I must have scooted down in my sleep' Norway thought as he sat up, still fully dressed In the clothes he wore the day before. He looked over at Sweden a small nearly dried wet spot was beneath his eyes.

"Sweden", Norway spoke softly lightly shaking the other man. Sweden's eyes slowly blinked open. They were still red from the night before. " Would you like me to make coffee?", Norway asked softly.

He had never seen Sweden show so much emotion as the night before, the normally stoic man crying as a child would. Norway couldn't blame him. He had been crying moments before himself. With out even think Norway began rubbing the Swede' s back again.

"Ja, tack så mychik " Sweden said sounding more tired than he looked. "Tack Norge" he rolled over to face Norway leaning up on his elbow. "Your welcome Svenn.", Norway said getting up.

Sweden's jaw dropped as he noticed the use of his former name. He was called Svenn before he was called Svergei. It had been centuries since someone used his old name. Honestly he didn't even think anyone remembered it.

After some time Sweden got up and made his way to the kitchen. Norway was sitting as the night before.sitting in the window, staring outside. "What 're lookin' at?" Sweden said looking out the same window. "Why would you care?, you got what you wanted.", Norway said sounding depressed.

Sweden frowned, "and what was that excatcly?", he couldn't understand Norway. One minute he was comforting and now all of a sudden accusing and defeated. "To ruin my and Denmark's lives. You blame us somehow don't you?",

Sweden furrowed his brow. He kept silent but a storm was brewing inside. "You couldn't deal with the blame so you blamed us. You wanted to take me away just like the Finn was taken from you", Norway couldn't stop himself. This happened when he became upset. "You blamed us when You couldn't keep him safe. ", Sweden stood up. " 'cuse me?", Sweden couldn't believe his ears. "I'm sorry, " Norway felt years in his eyes. "I'm being cruel", he dreaded to know what Sweden was thinking.

"Let's get one thing straight. None of this and I mean NONE has to do with him! I was told an hour before you got here you were coming. And further more I never wanted this! ", Sweden burst out. "If I had it my way, you would be back with Denmark and Finland would be back with me!"Sweden yelled.

Norway just looked at the ground. Next thing he knew there was the sound of a slamming door and Sweden was gone. Only then did Norway realize that out of the two months he was there, This was the first time Sweden had spoke Finland's name.


	2. revolution (England, Canada)

England cried. He was still sitting atop the hill where he just lost his brother. "Stupid, bloody git," he sobbed. The revolution had been hard on them both but in the end, England lost. He saw his world crumple. He had a chance to win... But at what cost.

He still remembered standing there with Finland and France, Seeing the boy for the first time. Him and France had argued about who he looked like the most. He remembered the boy choosing him over France. Oh how the boy looked up to him.

"Why?," England sobbed. "Why did this happen?," he still hadn't moved. "Mr. England?," a small quiet voice came from behind him. "I-is my brother coming back?," the voice said again. England cried harder.

Canada, that blasted frogs boy, had been by his side the whole time. Hell he even burned down that stupid house, the white one, that America put so much pride in. England never once thought about how the war had affected him. After all the Canadian had been America's blood brother.

"Mr. England?," tears began to well up in the young man's eyes. Fear gripped him. "I'm sorry lad, but America will not, be going back with us," England wiped his eyes. "But, w-why, you said he would. You said that we would win. Where is he?," Canada began crying. "You didn't...," no Canada wouldn't believe it. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER!!," Canada cried out.

England stood shocked. Never once had the lad raised his voice. On the contrary most of the time you had to get him to repeat himself he spoke so softly. After a moment and after he was over the shock England spoke, "I don't know probably getting drunk with the bloody frog, and the damn Prussian."

"Canada, I had a chance to kill him, I didn't take it," England said placing his hands gently on the canadian's shoulders. "I couldn't bring myself to." His king would not be happy about that. He was told to kill him if he had to.

"Thank you," Canada spoke softly, " for not killing my brother."

/thank you for the review, I'm better at writing Nordics lol. Sorry if this seemed rushed. Hope you all have an awesome day or night which ever it may be /


End file.
